1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative sheet and an in-mold forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-mold forming is applied in a large number of fields, and is widely adopted as a method of three-dimensional decorative forming in the fields of consumer electronics, communications, general goods, and the like. In in-mold forming, a decorative sheet is fixed to an inner wall of a hollow portion of an injection forming machine, and integrated forming is performed with an image layer on the decorative sheet by injecting and forming resin. Hitherto, printing, painting, and the like have often been used in the manufacturing of such decorative sheets. However, in a case where there is a small number of copies, or a short delivery time, manufacturing the decorative sheet using the ink jet recording method is easy. The decorative sheet and formed products using the ink jet recording method are disclosed in JP2009-67860A, for example.